Blizzard
"White Wolf" Blizzard (白いオオカミブリザード) is the current guard dog of the Straw Hat Pirates. He is half-wolf, half-Siberian Husky. He was originally a member of the Rivet Pirates before his original master was killed. He is the son of Delilah and Tundra, has 9 other brothers and sisters, and an older half-brother (whom he doesn't even know) named Jupiter, who is a member of the Heart Pirates. Blizzard is known for his ferocious nature in battle, which is a result of his parentage, as well as beastly strength, which is why he is one of the Straw Hats' top fighters, alongside Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji. After the timeskip, Blizzard has grown considerably larger, and thus, his strength has increased to match his size. He has also mastered Armaments Haki and Observation Haki. After Dressrosa, his bounty is currently 400,000 Berries. Appearance Blizzard is known for his white fur and wolf-like appearance, which gave him his moniker, "White Wolf" Blizzard. Before the timeskip, Blizzard was once the size of a Boxer, reaching up to only Luffy's waist in height, and his legs were rather lanky. The only attire he had is a silver chain necklace, given to him by his previous master, Robby Rivet. However, he is partial to wearing hoodies. After the timeskip, Blizzard has grown very tall and large, to the point where people can even ride on his back. He has gained scars from his battles in the Paramount War. The first one is on the right side of his nose, having been scratched by his younger brother Ken, and the second is from when he was hit by Akainu's Devil Fruit powers, trying to protect Luffy after Ace was killed. His treasured necklace no longer fits around his neck, due to it being so thick, so Nami had it wound around his left front paw, and around his neck is a red-and-white striped scarf. In fact, he keeps a vast collection of scarves that he wears on different occasions. Personality Blizzard is normally very gentle, mellow, and sweet, as most dogs should be. However, when someone threatens his friends, particularly Luffy, he is prone to get vicious very fast. Unlike most animals in One Piece, Blizzard shows a high amount of intelligence to the point where his inner monologues are human. He is very caring towards those who are younger than him, even going as far as calling Chopper his little brother. He also acts as a mentor to Aika and Kumi. While he can be cool and collected at times, Blizzard is often short-tempered when it comes to Luffy's shenanigans, and hates when he is dragged into a difficult or ridiculous situation. However, at times, he would look back and laugh at these things, showing that he can be rather forgiving. Despite his claims, Blizzard can be quite perverted and love-struck when he meets a beautiful woman, such as when he got a comical crush on Shakky, and when he noticed how Nami's figure had grown after the two years. When Luffy first met Blizzard, the wolf-dog came off as aloof and dark, due to being ostracized by the townsfolk and even the dogs of Rivet Island, even biting Luffy when they first made contact (although Luffy brought it on himself for continuously poking him in the nose and pulling his ears). However, as time went on, Blizzard began to open to Luffy because he was the first human other than Robby and his wife, Hillary, who had shown him any type of kindness, along with Chopper. Blizzard deeply loved his former master, Robby, who gave him a home when he had none. When he was left behind due to losing control in his very first battle with the Marines, Blizzard believed in his master's promise to come back, and ever since, he waited three years for him to return. When he found out that the traitorous Dick Benton had killed Robby, Blizzard was overwhelmed with righteous fury and attacked him, and with Luffy and Chopper's help, succeeded in defeating him in the end. He believed that Robby would've wanted him to join Luffy's crew and move on with his life. Blizzard's loyalty to Luffy is without bounds, even far exceeding that of the typical bond between man and dog. This was shown during the Paramount War, where Blizzard shielded Luffy from arrows by taking them to his back. Despite his injuries, Blizzard pushed himself to continue following Luffy in order to protect him. This proves that Blizzard is exceedingly loyal, trustworthy, and devoted to the people he loves. Bounty # 130,000 Berries- Wanted for killing Marine soldiers, as well as a few of his own comrades, and injuring a higher ranking Marine officer as a puppy. # 250,000 Berries- Wanted for his involvement in Thriller Bark. # 320,000 Berries- Wanted for his involvement in Impel Down. # 350,000 Berries- Wanted for his involvement in the Paramount War. # 400,000 Berries- Wanted for defeating Rita the Saber Tooth Tiger of the Donquixote Pirates. History Coming soon! Powers and Abilities Coming soon! Relationships Coming soon! __NEWSECTIONLINK__